


~Sit With Me~

by A_Xenomorph



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Retrowave, Smut, The Surface, trauma mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Xenomorph/pseuds/A_Xenomorph
Summary: The surface might be nice, but our main characters still have some skeletons in the closet.





	~Sit With Me~

The smell of fresh groceries fills the car on the drive home. The feeling of the steering wheel under his fingers is calming. It’s new, but it feels like something he’s always done. The air conditioning blowing cool air at his neck and head was very pleasant on a day like today. Sans can teleport, but he doesn’t much anymore because of the view.

This is the view that most humans take for granted. This is the view that was meant to always be enjoyed on the surface. The trees turning from green to orange and yellow and red. The people wearing warm clothing to fit the Autumn season. The clouds and the sky being lit up by the sun as it’s getting late. Shadows make contrasts and palettes out of every surface. The open space and the wind is something that he just can’t pass up. 

Papyrus had gone to the beach with Edge and Stretch for the day, and he had the day to himself with the exception of Red who was still asleep at home. It’s a wonder how he could sleep so much, but who is he to talk since he used to sleep just as much. 

Sans pulled the car by the front of the house before getting out and collecting the groceries from the back to take inside. He looked at the house and took a deep breath with a smile. It’s a good thing that Monsters used gold as currency. They have a nice house, but they were still trying to conserve their money. With four bags on his shoulders and two glowing blue ones floating behind him, the skeleton treaded up to the front door. He played with the keys in his hands before unlocking the front door, greeted by the pleasant smell of home. 

___________________________________________________________________________

The sound of leaves blowing in the wind calmed him a bit, but there was something on Red’s mind. He felt the cold of the concrete bench that he was sitting on in the palms of his hands. The backyard is where he grounded himself when he needed a place to go. He looked at the sky and the trees, the same one that Sans was looking at unbeknownst to him. He tried to slow his breathing from what was on his mind. He was frightened looking back on his memories. Looking back on himself, the things he’d done. He’s seen so much, and he’s seen others do so much. He didn’t want to think about it. His breath hitched in his throat and he felt his eye sockets welling up with tears. His throat was so tense it was hard to breathe. He tried to wipe away the tears on his sleeves, but they just kept coming back. His vision was blurred and he felt lost. Even though he’s on the surface now, the memories are still there.

The Memories are still there.

____________________________________________________________________________

Sans tried to be quiet since he didn’t want to wake up Red. He set the keys on his hook next to everyone else’s and set the groceries down. From the counter, he could see the door to His and Red’s room was open. Sans set down the grocery bags before going to the room to investigate. He pushed the door open a little more before looking inside.

“Red? Are you in here?” He said quietly so he wouldn’t startle him if he was there.

He shook his head before leaving the room. He strode over to the downstairs bathroom, but it was open. He walked up the stairs to check the upstairs bathroom. Empty too. Sans sighed and trudged back down the stairs. Where else could Red be? Did he leave? Sans wasn’t sure what to do….

His phone! If Red left, he probably wouldn’t leave his phone at home. Sans took out his phone and clicked on Red’s icon to call him. It was a picture of him smiling [in the backyard when Sans had surprised him with the flowers that he had planted. He had the biggest smile on his face, and he always wanted to remember that] Sans quietly and hopefully waited to hear Red’s ringtone…

____________________________________________________________________________

Red struggled desperately for his breath. The leaves on the trees were blurred from the tears in his eyes, and his chest ached under his clenched fist. He felt his past in his soul… and it hurt…

His throat was too tense to breathe clearly, and it felt like there was someone still there trying to strangle him…

He was horribly startled by his depressive Russian ringtone. Red let out a whimper in shock and he jolted up from the bench before reaching for his phone. He didn’t want to talk to anyone right now. It feels so bad, he couldn’t let anyone see him like this. He briefly saw Sans’s icon before it fell from his trembling fingers. He tried to catch it but he knocked it further and it landed a few yards away on the grass. Suddenly, he heard the sliding glass door open. Red was scared stiff. Is that Sans? He couldn’t face him. Not here. Not now. Please don’t do this. He didn’t turn around. He stood up a little straighter, trying to restrain his trembling. He choked back the shakiness in his voice as best he could.

“... Sans?” He struggled to present in a normal enough tone. Tears still fled down his cheeks.

“Red? You’re here! ...Why are you out here?”

“I… just needed s-some… air…”

“Red… Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah… why don’t you go back inside… I’ll be in ‘n a sec…”

“This isn’t like you… What’s wrong? Why won’t you turn around?”

Red was quiet. His words were caught in his throat. His feelings were overwhelming. He was in pain, confusion, and defeated. Sans hesitantly took a step towards him.

“P-please… don’t…” Is all he could mutter out.

Red was in so much pain. He was falling apart. He didn’t want to let Sans see any of this. Sans gently put his hand on Red’s shoulder. Red flinched a little, but he didn’t move away. He delicately and slowly turned him around. Sans saw a flood of tears running down Red’s cheek before he faced him. Sans’s face drained and his jaw fell slack as he saw his face. He made eye contact, but it became more difficult for Red to hold himself from crying and he trembled and shakily took in a vulnerable breath. Tears formed in Sans’s eyes and without another thought, he extended his arms and wrapped them around Red. 

He was completely petrified. He looked past Sans for a second and felt his embrace. His feelings clashed and burned and flooded through him, and he couldn’t contain it anymore. He wrapped his arms around Sans and pulled him closer. Red took in a shaky breath before sobbing it back out into Sans’s shoulder. All this pain was being let out with Sans right here. He didn’t want him to worry about him, or take on his problems. Despite all of this, Sans is giving more comfort than he could ever ask for by just being here. 

Is this the pain that he was keeping in this whole time? Is this the pain that kept him terrified of going to sleep? That woke him at night and gave him a horrified expression in the morning? For the months that they’ve been on the surface together, Sans and a few of the others had known that there was something wrong with Red; This is the first time something like this had happened. What happened to him?

Seeing Red in a state like this, Sans was in turmoil. Red was shaking, and Sans didn’t want to let go. 

“Red… Is there anything that I can do to help you?”

(You can’t) “...You are… *Sob* Sans… Forgive me… I’m sorry, I’m *Sob* ...So… So sorry…” Red sobbed over Sans’s shoulder. He had his doubts, and he kept trying to punish himself for feeling. Despite everything, he was honest. He’s not going to turn Sans away for trying to help, because he needs help and he knows it. He needs Sans. 

“It’s okay Red, it’s okay! There’s nothing to be sorry for. I know you’re in pain. I know you’re in so much pain, but I’m here. Just breathe Red, okay? You don’t have to talk. You’re gonna be alright.” Sans adjusted his hands around him to be a bit more comfortable. He comforted him.

Red’s breathing was deep and shaky. He struggled to wipe the tears from his face with his arms still around Sans. 

Red’s breathing slowed as he calmed down. He released his (still a bit shaky) hands from Sans, and he opened his arms to let him go. Red sat down on the stone bench to his side and wiped the various fluids from his face. He was turned away from Sans because his face was gross. He just needed a moment to clean up.

Sans sat next to Red and he slowly reached his hand to Red’s other cheek and led his face towards him so he could help wipe away the tears with his own sleeves. Red was even more embarrassed than before. Look at him, letting him see all of this. What a mess. It was comforting… knowing that he’d do something like this; That he’s so caring. Even in the underground he might’ve smiled and played it cool, but he truly did care. 

...He was in a lot of pain inside of him too. Just like me…

Red looked at Sans. He was happy that he was calmer now, and his face was cleaned up. Red looked at Sans and he was still embarrassed. It was hard for him to make eye contact. He looked away and adjusted his position. “...Thanks for… for that. Sorry you had to see…”

Sans lightly rested his hand on Red’s shoulder. “All this time, you’ve been suffering.” Red didn’t respond to that. He didn’t know how to feel about the fact that Sans knows about him now. 

“You… won’t tell the others…”

“No.” Sans cut him off. “No I… I understand that you… don’t want them to know. I wouldn’t do that… to you.”

Red sighed, “You really do understand.”

“Red I couldn’t possibly understand what you’re going through.”

“What are you talkin’ about? You’re me.”

“We’re different. You wear a spiked collar.”

“Hahaha!” Red laughed, even with little tears still forming in his eyes.” Pullin’ that card on me right now of all times?”

Sans chuckled a bit. “I won’t tell the others, but they would understand.”

Red sighed. “Maybe… but there’s not exactly much they can do to help.”

“Maybe not with what is bothering you, but we can still be here for you.”

“Be here for me? And do what? I don’t mean that in a rude way, but what more is there to letting someone know you’re hurt than dragging them down with you?” Red looked at Sans apologetically. He was sad that he dragged him into his mess. Even if it wasn’t his intention for him to see.

“We can accommodate for you.”

“What does that mean?”

“When you’re not feeling well, we can help you. We can cook for you if you don’t want to come out of your room… or order takeout since you might not be in the mood for glitter pasta.”

“Pffffff..hahaha.”

“I can drive you places if you don’t feel good teleporting. We can take you somewhere you don’t want to go alone. We can leave you alone if you want to be alone. We can help you come up with ideas for anything else that comes up along the way.”

“Alright alright, I see how much this means to you.”

“Do you? I… We care about you a whole lot Red!”

“Heh..” Red smiled and crossed his arms, looking away.

“And… we can comfort you.” Sans’s arms were outstretched again. Uh oh, two hugs in one day? Absolutely unheard of… for Red. Of course Red rolled his eyes and reluctantly accepted it. He gave surprisingly good hugs when he wanted to. 

‘So ah, are you ready to go inside?”

Red took a look at the trees and the flowers and the sky. He took a deep breath and he felt okay.

...And that’s all he could have asked for. “I’m ready.” He said while still smiling at how beautiful the world looked now.

Sans took a look at Red as he was looking at the scenery. His smile grew just a bit seeing how content he was. He was happy, knowing that he helped him through this.

He stood up and walked over to the sliding glass door and opened it for Red. The two exchanged good expressions. “Do you want to help me make some dinner? I bought some groceries.”

“Are you kiddin’? It’s gonna take the both of us to whip somethin’ up before everyone else gets home!”

...To be continued in Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Undertale fanfic, and I'm really excited to keep writing it! I really want to focus on Sans and Red's relationship even if this is a smut comic. I'd be very happy to answer any questions or talk with anyone about this story so far. Send me a message!


End file.
